Mother Knows Best
by YamiTenshi223
Summary: Just complete fluff between Yami and his step-mother Revised


_Yami Tenshi: if ya'll never read_ _ **Mom and Dad, meet the Pharaoh**_ _I suggest you do or this'll make no sense. I don't own._

 _ **##############################################################################**_

Yugi was excited that his mom, Momose Moto, was coming to dinner tonight. Sadly his father couldn't make it but he missed his mom. They already accepted the Pharaoh as their child and they were happy but lately the pharaoh was sulking.

"Yugi I'm here!" That shook Yugi out of his thoughts as he ran downstairs.

"Hi Mom how are you?"

"I'm good how's the pharaoh?" Yugi turned downcast.

"He's sulking and I have no idea why."

"Oh he won't tell you."

"No.." Yugi's face lit up.

"Hey Mom remember when I was always depress."

"Uh-huh."

"Could you do the same thing to the pharaoh." Momose looked surprised when Yugi was depressed she tickled him to he told her.

"Alright let me talk to him."

"Okay give me one second. 'Yami moms here and she wants to talk to you' Yami was surprised but went with it.

"Hello Pharaoh."

"Hello."

"Come with me." They walked to the living room and sat down.

"You know it's a little warm in here let me take your jacket." Yami just nodded and took off his jacket absent mindly. 'Poor thing he must be upset' Momose rubbed his sides and Yami looked surprised but a ghost of a smile was on his face.

"Please stop."

"Oh why pharaoh." She lightly tickled his sides now. A smile was now on his face. She moved to his stomach,a giggle slipped out. Unlike Yugi he didn't pull away.

"Please Hehehehehe stop."

"Do you give in?"

"I'll never give." Momose smirked and pushed him down.

"I'm going to ask you once more do you give in?" Yami turned his head away.

"Never."

"Alright pharaoh you asked for this." She attacked Yami's sides. Yami thrashed his head around and held her wrist but didn't pull away. That confused Momose but she continued to tickle her son.

"Aw is the great pharaoh ticklish?" Yami just kept laughing but accidentally released one of her wrist. She started tickling his stomach which caused more laughter from the ancient pharaoh.

"Give in yet?"

"Nohohohoho never!" Though he never admit it, Yami enjoys being tickled. Momose started on Yami's feet, which was socked thanks to Yugi. Yami exploded which made him crack.

"OKAY OKAY I GIVE!" Momose giggled and pulled the pharaoh up into a sitting position.

"What….did….I…..do?" Momose pulled her son into a warm hug. "

You did nothing pharaoh but Yugi saw you sulking so I cheered you up." Yami sighed.

"Can I tell you something, please."

"Of course."

"Don't tell Yugi this but I kind of enjoy being tickled." Momose blinked.

"So that's why you didn't pull away."

"Yes."

"When did you start enjoying this." Yami thought back.

"When Yugi first accepted me as his friend and it was in the evening."

 ***********************************************FLASH BACK**********************************************

Yami was in his soul room lost in thought. He was oblivious to his door opening and Yugi walking in. Yugi smirked and pounced on Yami.

"Hi spirit."

"Hello Yugi please get off." Yugi giggled and shook his head no.

"Why not." Yami felt cold hands under his shirt.

"Yugi what are you….." He didn't finish with a weird tingling feeling in him. The feeling became stronger until he couldn't control it. A chuckle slipped out. Pretty soon, Yami was twisting and laughing.

"Yugi please stop." 'This feels good in a way' Yami just continued to laugh until his fingers accidently across Yugi's bare feet. Yugi tensed and giggled. Yami chuckled and sat up.

"Why did you do that."

"Fun."

"Yugi…"

"Yugi you're mind is waking up."

"Aw now but we we're playing."

"No you were torturing me."

"Whatever bye spirit."

 **###############################Flash Back End##################################**

Yami didn't realise he was chuckling at the memory.

"So I take it you two had fun." He nodded. He laid his head against her.

"I really enjoy the tingling feeling, It makes me feel happy." Momose rubbed his sides and Yami giggled.

"Did you know this was Yugi's idea."

"What?"

"I did the same thing to him when he younger." Yami's eyes widened. Yugi….suggested this. He then felt another tickle. He giggled again. Yami yawned.

"Tired."

"Yes." She rubbed his back and hummed him a lullaby. Yami's eyes closed quietly.

"Good night mom." She looked surprised but smiled.

"Good night my little pharaoh."


End file.
